Naruto:Chakra Unbound
by White Anbu
Summary: During the Final Battle of the 4th Shinobi World War, Naruto is accidently sent back in time to the day he first accessed his Chakra, He retains all his memories and his abilities, armed with knowledge of whats will happen, Naruto is going to war...


** I don't own naruto or any material I've incorporated from other Genres...All rights go to their creators…**

'narration, storyline'

'_thoughts'_

"Speech"

'**Jutsu'**

'**Group Jutsu'**

'_**Demon Thoughts'**_

"**Demon Speech"**

Prologue: The Rift

The final battle of the 4th Great Shinobi World War has started, madara and Tobi dictating all the fights, which were one sided…Until Naruto met up with the shinobi alliance, and helped to even the odds a little with his complete control over the Fox's Chakra, It still wasn't enough. The Future was looking bleak, but then against all odds, the final member of team 7 arrives after having a change of heart… With team 7 reunited, The shinobi alliance may yet stand a chance in this world…

'_hmm, sakura and sasuke may have grown but we're gonna need absolute team-work if we're to survive' _

"Sasuke!" "Sakura!" "Get Ready!" Naruto shouts. As if they were one mind the three teens started weaving handsigns at a speed which would make an Uchiha dizzy…

'**Summoning Jutsu!' ** Three extremely large puffs of smoke followed, revealing three of the largest summonings the shinobi world has ever seen, Sakura on top of Katsuyu, Sasuke on top of Aoda, and Naruto on top of Gamabu-**'GAMAKICHI'**

Naruto facepalms…

'_hmm it seems Gamakichi has hit a growth spurt, I wanted Gamabunta, but I'll give Gamakichi the chance to show his strength, besides he's always been more aggreable in being summoned anyway'_

"Wow Gamakichi you got huge!" Gamakichi looked proud at this statement, but remained focus on the battle underway..

Suddenly Madara and Obito's Juubi Army, moved forward as if to attack, naruto and sasuke, along with their summons jumped into action…

"Jump Gamakichi!"

"Go Aoda!"

While Naruto and Sasuke proceeded forward, Sakura remained behind helping katsuyu heal the wounded. She prayed with Katsuyu that whatever plan Sasuke and Naruto could come up with would be enough. All of a sudden the Ground shook and In the distance A giant Shurikan made of Black Flames rose from the battlefield towards the immortal and intangible foes, 'madara and tobi' respectively.

_Seconds earlier…_

"Jump Gamakichi!"

"Go Aoda!"

'_sasuke reacted pretty quick, I'd expect nothing less from my rival, and brother'_

The large snake and toad maneuvered between the endless demon hoard with difficulty and made it almost two-thirds the way, before being overwhelmed, they needed an attack that could penetrate the army and cause large scale damage

'_but what…' _Naruto and Sasuke both thought at the same time.

'_Rasenshuriken' 'Amaterasu.' _Naruto called upon the fox's cloak while Sasuke called upon his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and they did their most powerful techniques, but something happened that they didn't expect…The attacks combined and Paved a trail to 'self proclaimed' god ahead of them…

Now an attack of that magnitude usually has more drawbacks than rewards but this is where things fall apart, the attack was sent towards Tobi and Madara, but Tobi drew upon the power of the rinnegan to deflect the attack with a quick **'Shinra Tensei'**

Now most don't know this but the flames of Amaterasu have the potential to burn anything, depending on the power and intent behind the flames. Rasenshuriken only added to that power, in the end two things happened. One: The attack didn't get deflected like planned, instead the flames ate the incoming wave of gravitational force like it was kindling. Two: The Unstable mixture that was an Amaterasenshuriken had an equally unstable side-effect, any attack it eats adds to its power…

When Amaterasenshuriken ate the gravity attack, it was reinforced with the very same power, so It began to eat all gravity thus opening a wormhole onto the battlefield…

Naruto with his new sensor abilities, 'thanks to the fox' was the first to realize what the 'uber powered' attack was forming. He realized the force this new anomaly could have, so in a moment of quick thinking he called upon more of the fox's chakra to form an attack that could offset and destabilize the wormhole.

'_Grr I hope this works, I need to get closer as I've only got one chance at this before it starts destroying our world.'_

Naruto fires a 'Bijuu Bomb' at the wormhole from a close distance, his plan works to an extent, it destabilized the wormhole. The only problem is Naruto used too much chakra in the attack, so he wasn't prepared to withstand the backlash from a collapsing wormhole, with one last look at his teammates and the shinobi alliance he is pulled into the abyss as the portal closes…


End file.
